La chica que dijo que no
by payne-collopy
Summary: Trece, es una Bookman, un ser que documenta la historia. En su obsesión por el Doctor, una noche escapará para poder ver una de las aventuras de su amado héroe.
1. El principio de la aventura

¡Hola! Me encanta Doctor Who y hace mucho tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer alguna historia sobre él. Espero que os guste y aunque puede que el principio no sea muy vistoso o divertido, espero que me deis una segunda o tercera oportunidad, para haceros pasarlo tan bien como nos lo pasamos al ver un capítulo de esta maravillosa serie.

La chica que dijo que no

El Doctor es una leyenda en todo el universo. Un héroe para algunos, un villano según otros. Para mi, es mi pequeña obsesión. Mis amigos dicen que es una obsesión mal sana, pero ¿qué había da malo en admirar a alguien y querer conocerle? Vale que soy una Bookman y que nuestro único objetivo y misión de nuestra especie es presenciar la historia y documentarla sin que se den cuenta de nuestra presencia. Pero no pensaba hacer nada alocado, como por ejemplo tirarme encima de él o robarle algún mechón o alguna prenda de ropa (aunque me encantaría probarme su fez). Simplemente me quedaría quieta en algún sitio a lo lejos, mirándole sin que se diera cuenta.

La última broma de mi (estúpido) compañero Siete es lo que me ha dado por fin la convicción de hacer mi sueño realidad. Ya estoy harta de que se burle de mi, así que por fin la callaré la boca cuando consiga una foto de él. Me va a encantar ver la cara que pone cuando se la enseñe.

Por eso ahora estoy en la sala de Antriopea. Antriopea es una esfera viva del tamaño de una estrella enana que está en el centro de la Sala Maestra. Es de color morado y es la que nos dice a que año y lugar debemos ir para documentar los sucesos históricos más importantes.

-Antriopea.-digo con voz baja para que solo ella me escuche.-Antriopea, despierta.

Escucho un quejido y sonrió al ver la cara de Antriopea aparecer.

-Hola Trece. ¿Ya es la hora de la siguiente tanda de fechas?-me pregunta.

Estoy nerviosa. Nunca he tenido que pedir un favor a nadie, así que me da miedo que diga que no.

-No, todavía no es la hora.-le digo esta vez con un tono de vez normal.- Veras…es que quiero ir a un sitio y me preguntaba si me podrías decir la fecha y el lugar a la que tengo que ir.

Durante unos segundos no dice nada. ¿Acaso no me ha oído? No, seguro que está pensando en cómo decirme que no. Mierda, no debería haber venido. Ha sido una tontería, una repentina locura. Quizá lo mejor sea que le diga que no me haga caso y que no se lo diga a mis superiores.

-Oye Antriopea.-empiezo a decir, pero paró al darme cuenta de que está dormida y me siento un poco tonta. La pobre es ya muy anciana como para despertarla a estas horas de la noche. Bueno, puede que esto sea mejor de lo que pensaba.-Antriopea, no quiero molestarte, así que puedes darme acceso al ordenador para buscar una cosa. Solo es para contrastar una información.

Antriopea murmura algo que no entiendo. Creo que es la confirmación porque de repente se enciende el ordenador que hay delante de mi. Por lo que parece hoy es mi noche de suerte. A ver, ¿qué pasaje del Doctor puedo elegir? Hay demasiados como para que la elección sea fácil y tampoco es que tenga todo el tiempo del mundo. Puedo elegir la primera vez que el Noveno doctor se encontró con Rose Tyler, o la vez que el Decimo se convirtió en humano o la vez que Donna y el Decimo conocieron a Agatha Christie. ¡Esto es desesperante! ¿Qué elijo? ¿Qué elijo? ¿Qué elijo?

Mira lo mejor será que lo elija a ciegas, giro la bola del ratón haciendo que se muevan los años y dejo que el destino elija por mí. Al final y al cabo esa también es la filosofía del Doctor, dejar que el destino le guie.

Vale. Giro la rueda, me tapo los ojos y… ya está. Año 3014, planta Topt, Undécimo Doctor.

¡Bien! Justo el Doctor que mejor me cae. ¡Qué nervios! ¡Qué ganas! Me descargo las coordenadas y me preparo. Siento el cosquilleo en el cuerpo, sonrió y le doy el dispositivo temporal. Solo espero una cosa de esta aventura, ¡qué el Doctor lleve el Fez puesto!

-Fin-

Bueno espero que os haya gustado algo. ¡Nos vemos en el segundo capítulo!

Un beso.


	2. La merienda y el té

Aquí está la segunda parte de esta divertida aventura. Trece, Clara y el Doctor vivirán a partir de ahora una alocada y divertida aventura llena de sorpresas, humor y mucha gente loca. Espero haceros reír.

Al principio todo está borroso, pero después de unos segundos mi vista se despeja y me encuentro en una habitación bastante grande. Las paredes están cubiertas de papel pintado de florecitas en tono pastel algo hortera para mi gusto. Una lámpara de araña gigantesca está posada en la mitad de la estancia encima de una larga mesa de madera. La vajilla fina está puesta pero todavía no hay nadie en la sillas.

¡Jo! ¡Qué desilusión! Yo que me imaginaba que vería al Doctor ya.

Oigo unas risitas y me dirijo hacia una puerta por curiosidad. Justo entonces varias personas entran en la habitación. Ninguna de ellas es El Doctor o su acompañante. ¡Es tan difícil ver a mi querido héroe de una vez! Empiezo a pensar que no debí de escoger esta aventura.

-Se lo digo yo, señor Goldenweek. El planeta Barcelona está sobrevalorado.-dice un hombre con marcado acento inglés y un sombrero de copa demasiado grande para su cabeza. Esta hablándole a un dodo gigante con el que casi me tropiezo. Me rio al ver que el dodo viste una chaleco granate y una chaqueta de punto beige. Además lleva unas gafas cuadradas, que hacen que me recuerde a un humorista terrícola. Creo que se llamaba Odey Allen o algo así.

-Ahora se lleva más ir al triangulo de los planetas Bermudienses.-finaliza el hombre del sombrero

-No… No…No sé.-le respondió el dodo.- Al ser tan famosos seguro que ir será una locura. Y si hay atascos interminables. Y si las naves que hay allí son viejas y echan humo tóxico. Y si la gente me grita. No soportaría ver como domingueros con sandalias y calcetines me gritan desde sus naves sobrecargadas de maletas.

El dodo se estremece, haciendo que sus acompañantes pongan los ojos en blanco.

"Menuda tontería" pienso. Si los domingueros se encontrasen con el dodo gigantesco que estaba viendo ahora mismo, no creía que le dijesen nada por miedo a recibir picotazos en la cara.

-Eso es una brillante, reluciente, centelleante y deslumbrante estupidez.-dice una liebre subiendo cada vez más la voz.-Esos vulgares, ordinarios, corrientes y comunes domingueros no se atreverían a chillar a alguien de clase alta como nosotros.

-Lord Rible tiene razón.-añadió una mujer danzarina, que movía sus brazos mientras habla.-Ya verá como las fuerzas cósmicas del universo aplacan el enfado de esos pobres seres.

El hombre del sombrero y la liebre asintieron, pero el dodo lejos de sentirse mejor cogió un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se quito el sudor de su frente.

Me siento cerca del dodo y miro el panorama que hay en la habitación. La liebre chilla cada vez más, haciendo que el del sombrero tenga que alzar la voz. El dodo se estremece cada dos por tres por cualquier cosa y el pañuelo con el que se seca la frente chorrea de sudor. A su vez la dama danzarina se ha subido a una silla y canta algo en un idioma extraño.

Sí, aquella era una situación que le encantaría al Doctor.

-La cena ya está preparada, señor.

Miro hacía todos los lados para ver de donde venía esa voz, pero no encuentro a nadie. ¿De donde venía esa voz?

"Arañianos",dijo mi brazalete de transportación, mientras se desplegaba de él una lupa gigantesca. De repente, delante del hombre del sombrero veo una araña con esmoquin elegante, cara seria y una servilleta en una de sus patas.

-¿Qué hacemos señor?-le pregunta a hombre del sombrero.

-Esperaremos. Sería una descortesía no esperar al Doctor. Espero que no os importe si esperamos unos minutos.

Todos mostraron su conformidad y siguieron con la cháchara.

-Mientras tanto, ¿quieren algo para beber?-pregunta el mayordomo araña.-Agua, vino, un té.

Al oír aquella palabra, todo el mundo se calla mirando con tensión a los otros y pocos segundos después, todos menos el anfitrión se vuelven locos. La liebre empieza a saltar como loco encima de la mesa, tirando y haciendo añicos la fina vajilla. A su vez que la dama danzarina tira hierbas naturales por toda la estancia, con tan mala suerte que le da al dodo en un ojo.

-¡Mi ojo! ¡Mi ojo!-grita chocándose contra todo lo que encuentra y metiendo la pata en un jarrón gigante que hay en el suelo.

El hombre del sombrero mira asqueado a su mayordomo, mientras este pide disculpas. Intenta calmar a sus invitados, pero es incapaz. Intenta llamar la atención dando golpecitos en una copa vacía, pero en uno de sus saltos la liebre lanza un cuchillo rompiendo el vaso. Después lo intenta con un triangulo, pero el dodo engancha con el con el pico. Y por último, intenta silbar pero una de las hierbas de la dama danzarina se mete entre sus labios.

-¡AZUCARRRRR!-grita alguien detrás de mi, haciendo que todo el mundo se tranquilice.

Cuando miro atrás veo al undécimo doctor seguido de su nueva acompañante Clara, lleva su indumentaria típica pero en vez de llevar un fez en la cabeza, tiene puesto un sombrero de frutas. Los dos se mueven haciendo la conga y mientras rodean la mesa le digo al brazalete de transportación que haga una fotografía.

-¡Sombri hombri dombri! ¿Qué tal estás viejo amigo?-dice el undécimo al llegar cerca del hombre del sombrero.

-¡Docti octi loqui!-le contesta él dándole un abrazo.-Mira que te dije que esta vez llegarás a tu hora.

-Lo siento, hemos estado en el triangulo de los planetas bermudienses y nos hemos entretenido hablando con unos domingueros muy majos. Pero ya estamos aquí, listos para la merienda.

-Bien. Augustus ya puedes decir que nos traigan los pastelillos y demás. Vosotros sentaros donde queráis.

El doctor se quita el sombrero y el y Clara se sientan al lado de la dama.

-¡Que ganas tengo de probar los pastelitos que me has dicho!-le dice Clara al Doctor.- Y también el soufflé.

En parte estoy decepcionada porque los Pond no están en está aventura, pero me gusta Clara, tiene un desparpajo que me agrada.

Poco después de irse el mayordomo, un montón de arañas aparecen con un montón de platos y jarras de bebidas. Mientras los ponen en la mesa, Clara mira extrañada por la ausencia de algo.

-Doctor.

-Sí, Clara.-dice el doctor mientras mete una barrita de pescado en las natillas.

-¿Por qué no hay té?

Todos miran a Clara y yo miro a todos los demás.

Como antes, todos enloquecen y Clara suelta un "ups". El Doctor se ríe a carcajada limpia viendo a los demás. Y aunque una ramita de canela casi me da en el ojo no puedo dejar de mirarlo.

-Imagínate el día en el que yo dije tetera.-susurra el doctor al oído de Clara, haciendo que los tres nos riamos.

Bueno espero que os hayáis divertido mucho. ¡Nos vemos en el tercer capítulo!


End file.
